Let's Play Pretend
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: This title and idea belongs to xXLittlePrincessXx. I don't get any credit for these. Rima and Shiki are fake lovers and no one knows about it, what will befall them if someone does find out? Shima R


**A/N: Okay, first of all this idea doesn't belong to me but to xXLittlexPrincessXx. I just picked up the idea and asked permission from her to continue or write out this plotline I had in mind. And this is what I've got so far and it's actually the only chapter I've written so far. Although, I might consider making a few changes here and there. Hopefully it won't ruin the story. Happy reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS!**

_We're together now because of what we're both after: fame and money, not love…_

_What is love anyway? Is it to like someone or something very much? To be affectionate towards someone? Or a feeling that makes you flutter every time you think of him/her?_

_Up till this day, I'm still wondering because the "love" I have with Shiki is fake, not genuine as everyone sees it and I don't expect it to be real since we're doing it out of selfishness and greed. _

_Fools, we are for sure but I'm curious about what fate has in store for us. Is it something bad or good?_

Here we are in a studio room, preparing to take a shoot of the both of us as the newly announced happy couple.

We both forced a small smile on our faces and huddled close to one another, expressing intimacy on our serious yet flawless faces featured with the most eye-catching characteristics; big eyes that are the size of grapes, lips that are seemingly a fine, thin line, a high bridge nose, and smooth, soft skin on the surface.

The shoot had appeared breathtaking to the photographer who thought he saw _everything_ going on just from a glimpse of the scenery in the rain; a man and woman arm in arm.

"I absolutely love it!" the photographer exclaimed, holding the photo up in arm's length. "It's going to be perfect for the magazine!" he marveled the sight of the picture and then held the image close up to his chest, sighing happily as he shut his eyes.

The both of us blinked at him dully then shrugged our shoulders, dismissing ourselves from the room.

We walked with the sound of our footsteps only clacking against the floor, for I was wearing heels today, and it grew annoying to actually have to hear my heels click on the ground every second along the way to our car, where our chauffeur is probably waiting.

It's not unusual that words aren't exchanged between us; it's in fact, very normal for something like this happen because it almost happens every single time after a shoot until recently when we claimed ourselves to be in relationship did we have to get into chats when people saw us together.

A depressing life for me isn't it? Forced to be with someone who is almost as impassive and stoic as I am; I can almost compare Shiki to a rock being that he wears a mask which no one can interpret and for the most part his words are filled with nothing but emptiness and monotone. There's never been a day where he sounded cheery and perky like our dear friend, Takuma, the handsome blonde hair boy who appreciates and admires every girl who hits on him.

He's got the looks, the dazzling, jaded, emerald eyes and a signature smile that nearly every girl would faint over, but I'm sure he's got his own imperfections.

Surprisingly, he's waiting for the both of us at our car. How strange.

"Hey guys!" he shouted happily and waved at us from the car.

Shiki mumbled something incoherent and I watched move forward towards the car with me trailing right behind him.

As we slipped into the car, Takuma broached up something about an interview with a company called "Biggest Gossip".

"They're interested in your romantic affairs, at least that is what I've heard," Takuma added knowingly, giving us a thumbs-up which I'd take as alarms going off; a warning sign that is.

"Well, that is just wonderful," Shiki muttered sarcastically, staring out the window with his hand propping his head and elbow leaning on the car window as the car ignited and slowly started moving through traffic.

"I know it certainly is, isn't it?" Takuma agreed immediately, he clapped his hands together and leaned back into his seat, smiling delightfully to himself; a strange guy he truly is.

"When is it?" I asked quietly with a slight disinterest as I eyed at Takuma whose head was turned back—he was sitting in the passenger seat up in the front.

He turned his head and started to chatter away again, but I wasn't listening attentively.

I wasn't even exactly fascinated with the whole idea of an interview, generally speaking, we're fake lovers! What more do the people want out of us? Maybe we should just confess to the world about our pretense and reasoning that it's for the sake of our company and career. But then again…what will become of us if that does happen? I can already imagine the horror of our popularity and reputation streaming down; no, more like a snowball rolling down the hill.

"…it'll be tomorrow," he smiled cheerfully.

Takuma looked like he was expecting for the both of us to say something but was met with a dead silence.

He gave us a queer expression, more like, a puzzled one then asked, "Aren't you guys the least bit excited? Not even the tiniest bit?" He arched a curious, single eyebrow and his gaze flickered back between Shiki and me while we were staring blankly into space, registering the news he's just given us slowly as our minds become unsettling with the fact that the interview is _tomorrow._

It's too soon! I mean, what can we really say about our relationship besides the truth that it is all made up!

"Not exactly," I commented flatly, breaking the buzzing silence, then threw a threatening look at Takuma.

Takuma widen his eyes and asked confusedly, "Why aren't you guys?" His pupils were simultaneously changing from big to small, filled with shock and surprise.

"Because this is all a fake," Shiki answered sulkily, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're doing it for publicity not out of sincere feelings."

**A/N: Well? How about leaving a comment behind? Sounds good to me xD And criticism is always welcomed!**


End file.
